


"Abandonment Issues"

by TheFunkySauce



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunkySauce/pseuds/TheFunkySauce
Summary: An AU created by @LovableCinn where Wilbur has been scarred by being left by Philza to take care of Tommy. Thank you to @LovableCinn for allowing me to use their AU for this. Next post should be in at least two or three weeks*https://www.instagram.com/lovablecinn/?hl=en*That is an undetermined number I have no idea when it will be
Relationships: Sally - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 64





	"Abandonment Issues"

"Abandonment Issues"

Wilbur stood at the door, watching his father and his student get ready to leave. He had an annoyed face on him and made it obvious. Phil noticed it and bent down to his son

"Don't worry Wilbur, I'll be back before you know it. I promise", he ruffled Wilbur's dark brown hair and smiled to him

Wilbur didn't smile back nor did he have time to. His student came over and did the same as Phil had done

"See you later kid", He said. He obviously had issues expressing emotions but it still hurt that he didn't seem to care

"That's what you say every time", Wilbur muttered to himself, quiet enough for only himself to hear

"Bye son", Phil said, closing the door

Wilbur watched the dark oak door, hoping they'd come back. They didn't. He rolled his eyes bitterly.

Wilbur's thoughts were penetrated by an ear piercing wail. He ran to the nursery when his baby brother laid in his crib and cried furiously. 

"No, no, no, don't cry Tommy", Wilbur said. Panic beginning to set in.

He scooped up his brother gently and held him in his arms. Wilbur tried to block out the wails of the child and tried to shush him. He sat down on the floor and tried to calm Tommy down. The child fought him at first but soon the screaming stopped and the tears dried. Wilbur had bags under his eyes and his vision blurred. He could only smell the salt from their tears. All they could do was sit there. 

More than a few months passed and Tommy and Wilbur were in the field outside their home. Wilbur looked older and still had bags under his eyes. Tommy tried to fight the wind, finding it strange that something he couldn't see was hitting him. Wilbur found it amusing to see Tommy learn. Wilbur got lost in his thoughts, the smell of the flowers seducing him into a deep state of mind. He was still sore from Phil leaving but it hadn't been too bad. He had Tommy at least.

"Da-", the words reached into Wilbur's mind and ripped him back to reality. 

"T-tommy?", Wilbur looked shocked at the smiling child, reaching out to him

"Da! Da! Da!", Tommy repeated, looking to Wilbur with his sea blue eyes

Wilbur couldn't hold back the tears as Tommy's worlds sliced down his mental shield, "please, d-don't", he blubbered and the scene faded.

Wilbur was in his bed, Tommy holding onto his shirt and sleeping silently. Wilbur brushed Tommy's blonde hair and sighed to himself. He swore to himself Tommy wouldn't have the life he had.

"I'll be back before you know it" became years and Tommy had grown up. He was able to walk and began talking sentences with Wilbur as his teacher. Wilbur was his everything. He did all the chores, cooking and teaching. Tommy stuck by Wilbur's side like glue. He'd try and help him too. Tommy would hand Wilbur clothes and Wilbur would hang them on the clothesline. Wilbur would always be grateful and reward him. Wilbur spent his little free time playing a strange piece of wood, he called it a "guitar". He didn't understand it but it sounded pretty when Wilbur played it. Tommy liked to run off on his own and play in the forest, which usually ended up in him getting a cut or two but he still did it. The forest intrigued him and the wildlife was even more fascinating. He wanted to understand this world as much as he could.

Tommy remembered the day Phil came back home. Both he and Wilbur were playing in the field, chasing one another when a figure fell from the sky. The figure turned out to be two people and they approached. Tommy watched from behind Wilbur, unsure of the people coming to them. He felt Wilbur pick up Tommy and hold him in his arms

"Come on Tommy", he said, going up to the house and away from the people

"Son!", one of the men called out

Wilbur continued to the house. Tommy watched the two figures chasing after them

Wilbur heard their footsteps approaching and turned around, "Stay back!" He yelled to them. He put a hand protectively over Tommy's head

"If you were a good father, you would've come back years ago!", he ran inside of the house and closed the door. He sat Tommy down. Tommy looked up to Wilbur.

"Be good, Tommy. I'll be down shortly", he ran to his room. His sobs were barely audible as he ran up the stairs.

The door swung open and the figures slipped in. Tommy watched the Father come up to him. He had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as he did

"Tommy?", he asked, looking at the child

Tommy reluctantly nodded. This was his father? He didn't seem like a bad man

He watched the other one go upstairs and presumably to Wilbur's room. Tommy eyes' returned to his father. Phil hugged him and stroked his hair. It felt wrong, not having Will hold him. Tommy let Phil have the moment.

Tommy loved his home. He always had his brother Wilbur there for him, when he came back with scraps on his leg from climbing trees and fighting the wildlife. When he went out for a walk Wilbur would tag along and talk to him. Wilbur was like that, knowing and understanding. Tommy would tease Wilbur for it but, admittedly he loved him and appreciated his support. Then there was Techno. He wasn't his brother, rather his father's student but, when he came over he was just like Wilbur. He'd spend time with Tommy and even laugh with him. Techno would show Tommy some of the fighting techniques he and Phil had been working on. He was fun. Lastly there was his father, Phil. He was a literal Angel, with big black wings that sprouted from his back. They were majestic and also very soft. Tommy never realized it much but he wasn't around often, always leaving Wilbur in charge of Tommy. Wilbur acted like everything was fine but Tommy could see his brother's trembling figure from his window as Phil and Techno left. It was the same routine, nothing changed for a while. 

Tommy had been roaming the house, looking for his Older Brother to pester. It had been awhile since he stopped calling Will dad. Phil and Techno were leaving today and Wilbur hadn't been outside.

"Wilbur? Wilb-", his words were cut off by the yells of his brother

"You always leave us!", Wilbur yelled to someone

Tommy peered around the corner to see Wilbur yelling at Phil, who watching his son with judgmental eyes

"You always go off with your student! What about us?! He isn't even your actual son!" Wilbur shouted, tears beginning to form from his eyes

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, "Wil-"

Wilbur cut him off short, resuming his rant, "You can not keep doing this!", his tears began to slide off his cheeks and to the floor.

Tommy began to cry too, watching from the corner. He knew Phil was his father but what Wilbur was saying was all too true. Maybe because Tommy was a child and he hadn't really seen the bigger picture. He was always in his own world. Tommy tried piecing the puzzle together. He realized Wilbur had been carrying the whole family on his shoulders and Phil just played it off like nothing was wrong. Of course Will would be angry at Phil.

Phil planted his face in his hand and sighed once again. He was obviously annoyed and bothered by Wilbur's argument, "My, oh my you're being irrational Wilbur" 

Wilbur looked up at Phil at the word irrational, anger filling his eyes as he looked at his unfatherly father, "Irrational?! I am being irrational?! You abandoned Tommy and I for years! And you're calling me irrational?!" 

Wilbur pushed his Phil in a whirlwind of fury, sending Phil stumbling backward. Wilbur stormed out of the room, past Tommy and out of the house. He didn't bother to grab his coat even though it was storming outside. Tommy heard the door slam and he flinched. He opened his eyes to Phil standing in the doorway, staring down to the crying child.

"Tomm-", Phil began to say before Tommy ran away from him.

Tommy grabbed his and Wilbur's coat and chased after him, hoping to catch his Older Brother before he got sick or worse. Tommy ran after Wilbur, calling his name. The smell of the rain overwhelmed him and the sounds of mud splashing from his boots grew louder. 

Tommy found Wilbur in the entrance of a cave, his yellow sweater easy to find in the green and brown environment. He was curled up in a ball and shivered violently. Tommy threw Wilbur's coat over him.

"Come on, get up big man", he put a hand on his shoulder, "At least to a wall where we can be comfortable"

Tommy spoke gently to Wilbur, using the techniques Wilbur taught to him. A hurting person is like a hurt wild animal. They'll be in a daze of confusion, rage and pain. You have to be gentle. Wilbur reluctantly slid himself to the walls of the cave and sat up. Tommy sat down next to him and sighed. He tried to keep his pride down and focus on Wilbur. He didn't need to hear him and his ego. Tommy put an arm around his brother, trying to comfort and warm him. He thought he saw Wilbur smile a bit for a second. Tommy and Wilbur fell asleep as night came, holding on to each other for warmth. A figure came out of the forest and looked at the two. He walked in and got to work

When Tommy woke up he was in his bed. He shot up and looked for Wilbur. He burst into Wibur's room to find him asleep in his own bed. Tommy smiled and shut the door. He walked down the stairs to find a note on the table. He rolled his eyes in disgust when he found it was about Phil leaving again. He truly had no remorse for his children. Tommy saw another note pinned to the fridge, this time by Techno. He read it aloud.

"Found you in a cave and brought you back… feed Wilbur, he is proud of y-", Tommy didn't need to finish the note to know what it said. He smiled hugely and forgot about feeding Wilbur in the moment as his ego took over. His excitement sent him out of the house and to look for something to do to celebrate his brothers approval

Wilbur laid in bed, cold and alone. He was hungry but feverish. He could barely move. Yet he did, struggling out of bed and down the stairs, almost falling twice. He saw Phil's note and crumbled it. Wilbur looked to the fridge to get food but instead found Techno's note. Tommy was nowhere in sight. Wilbur felt dread come over him as he settled for a loaf of bread. He crawled back up the stairs and stumbled into bed. He really was alone, he thought as he nibbled on the bread.

Sally had never been happier. She and Wilbur had announced their pregnancy to their friends and they were supportive. Her and Wilbur had already decided they were keeping the child. She was going to have a child of her own. Her excitement was infinite. She walked along the shores of the ocean and watched the waves. She turned to Wilbur, who was obviously blushing. They had been together for a while and yet he still was always as red as a tomato. She teased him by getting closer to him. Wilbur immediately found the floor interesting. She giggled and hugged him. Wilbur hugged her back.

"Will, I've been thinking about something", she said, pulling back from Wilbur

"Yeah? What is it honey?", he asked. He met her eye's with his own.

"Well, I've been invited to go to the 7 Sea's to referee for the event", she said, watching his face

"That's great!", he said cheerfully

"But I have to go alone", she said. She got scared when Wilbur's face fell

"W-wait what?", he asked. The memories of Phil leaving him came back like an anvil falling from a tower. Quickly. 

"W-when did this happen? It won't be for too long right?" He asked fast. His words almost becoming one giant mess. His eyes showed his fear 

"Hey, hey Wilbur, calm down", she said, holding his face between her hands and wiping the tears that began to fall from his face

"It will only be a couple days, don't worry, it's going to be okay", she said, not realizing what she was saying

"I'll be back before you know it", she said.

If only she could say that now, thought Wilbur. He sat only on the nursery floor holding his child, Fundy. They both cried together. His mother died in childbirth. Part of his father died too. Wilbur could only promise Fundy the same as he promised Tommy. He'd make sure he didn't live the life he lived. Darkness circled them as night fell. The child fell asleep in Wilbur's arms but Will didn't sleep. He wanted Sally to run into the room but she didn't. Wilbur instead saw Tommy come in. He was dressed in the revolution clothes Wilbur fashioned for him. Tommy sat down on the floor with Wilbur and sighed, wrapping an arm around him. 

"Maybe she'll come back? She still has two lives right?", Tommy asked him

Wilbur nodded slowly, but he knew he would not make it till then. 

And he was right.


End file.
